


it's gonna be great!

by Magnus (Magnus_Rushesin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), also editing is for chumps, it might get bigger as it goes along but idrk, oh and we shift perspective a lot, siblings galore, trans everybody, uhhh right now this is just a goofy thing i put together to get thru finals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Rushesin/pseuds/Magnus
Summary: it's a new year at high school and everyone's excited! ok some people are excited. ok just thor is excited but still!!!(its a highschool au *jazzhands*. validate me.)





	1. oh take me back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> uh i dont really know where this will go so its just gonna be goofs for a while. if yall get an idea of what u wanna see mayhaps leave a comment and ill see about maybe getting a chapter about it?

Thor woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring at seven AM, groggily fumbling in the dark to turn in off. When it was off, he pulled back his curtains, the first glimpses of morning light filtering into his room. The calendar on his wall had today circled in red, August 9th. BACK 2 SCHOOL!!! Was written in Thor’s blocky handwriting. He got dressed and headed downstairs, to the kitchen, pulling an apple out of the fridge and absent-mindedly petting the golden retriever that rubbed against his legs. Thor tried to remember their school schedule, Loki wouldn’t be up for another 20 minutes, and it would take them  _ at least  _ fifteen more to get ready, which left Thor plenty of time to take Hammers out for a walk and still have breakfast ready by the time Loki came downstairs. 

“Hammers, you wanna go for a walk?” Thor asked the dog, who perked up immediately upon hearing “walk”, it’s tail wagging as it began bounding towards the door. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He grabbed the dogs leash and they headed out into the morning. 

By the time he got back, the rest of the house was awake. Hela was pounding on the bathroom door, screaming over the horrible music blasting out of it. 

“Let me in you little shit!” She yelled, garnering no response except the increasing volume of My Chemical Romance. Thor rolled his eyes, shoving his way past Hela (who made a face of disgust before storming off) and knocking on the door. 

“Loki! I’m making pancakes!” He didn’t wait for a reply, he knew he wasn’t going to get one. He was pretty sure Loki had heard him though, and his suspicions were confirmed when Loki came downstairs a few moments later, flopping down on the couch. 

“Good morning!” Thor greeted them cheerfully as he flipped a pancake. Loki grunted in response. “Your breakfast is on the counter. They’re chocolate.” Loki groaned, pulling themselves of the couch and pulling a stool up to the counter. They tried to act disinterested, but after a minute abandoned the disguise and started shoveling pancakes into their mouth. Thor smiled, finished making his own plate of pancakes, and sat down next to them.

“So, excited for high school?” Thor asked. Loki was a freshman this year, and they hadn’t exactly been enthusiastic about it so far. Loki shrugged. 

“Any reason I should be?”

“No, just that it’s going to be great.”

“Great,” Loki responded sarcastically.

“Don’t be like that! You’re gonna love it.” Loki rolled their eyes as Thor grabbed their plates and brought rinsed them in the sink. “Oh by the way, what kind of day is it today?”

Loki thought for a moment before responding. “... boy day.”

“Okay.” Thor grabbed his keys and his backpack, heading towards the door. “You ready to go?” Loki nodded, grabbing his own backpack. “BYE HELA!” Thor yelled into the house before closing the door behind them. 

The drive was short and uneventful, and Thor  _ almost  _ regretted letting Loki pick the music. But Loki looked like he was having fun, so it was worth sitting through fifteen minutes of Mother Mother and My Chemical Romance. 

As soon as they got through the school doors Loki made it his duty to get as far away from Thor as possible, retreating to some corner of the busy hallways. Thor headed into the cafeteria, searching for his friends. 

He was interrupted from his search when he was slammed into from behind, turning around as the guy who ran into him fell over, startled. 

“Are you alright?” Thor said, smiling and extending his hand before recognizing the figure on the ground. “Banner!” He said excitedly. Bruce looked exhausted as always, even though the year hadn’t even started yet. 

“H-hey Thor,” he said, grabbing Thor’s hand and being pulled back to his feet. “Sorry about that I uh, wasn’t really paying attention to, uh, y’know, where I was going. Sorry” Thor just laughed, clapping Bruce on the back.

“No need to apologize, Banner! It’s alright.” Bruce smiled slightly, Thor’s limitless positivity was a little contagious. “Have you found the rest of our friends yet?”

“Oh, yeah, they’re over there,” Bruce said, pointing across the cafeteria where the Avengers sat around one of the round tables. 

“Excellent! Let’s go!” Thor grabbed Bruce’s arm, pulling him towards the growing group of people. Bruce stuttered, trying to make up a reason he should leave before giving up and going with Thor. 

As they arrived, they were greeted by everyone at once, each pulled in different directions. Thor was pulled into a conversation with Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers, talking about their summers and discussing this year’s sports. Bruce drifted to the edge of the crowd, sitting at a nearby booth table with Clint and Natasha. After a minute, Tony Stark inserted himself in the middle of the conversation Thor was having. 

“Hey guys, nice to see you. Thor, how was your summer? Great I’m sure.” Tony didn’t wait for a response, talking a mile a minute like he always did. “Anyways, I’ve got someone for you to meet. This is Peter Parker.” It was then that Thor noticed the nervous looking freshman that Tony was dragging through the crowd. He gave a nervous wave as Steve and Sam introduced themselves. 

“Hello, Peter! My name is Thor Odinson!” 

“Uh. Hey,” the kid responded nervously, giving another tiny wave. 

“Anyways I’ll leave you guys to it,” Tony said, pushing Peter a little closer to them as he walked off. Peter looked after him, muttering a nervous “wait!” before accepting the situation he was in and turning back to Thor.

“You’re a freshman?” Thor asked him. He nodded. “My brother is as well! You should meet him! I’m sure he’d like you!”

“Wait, Loki’s here now?” Steve said. 

“Yep! And it’s going to be great!”

“Uh-huh,” Steve said, looking unconvinced. Loki didn’t exactly have the best track record with Thor’s friends. 

“Don’t be like that. He’s not  _ that _ bad. Anyways, Peter. What’s your schedule look like?” 

“Uh, it’s, uh,” Peter stuttered, pulling a folded paper out from his pocket. “First period I have biology in room H10, and second-”

“Ah Loki’s first period is the same!” Thor said, interrupting Peter. “You really should meet him! I’m sure you’d get along great!” Just then, the morning bell rang. “Oh, whoops, time to go. Look for Loki, you’ll know him when you see him!” Thor called over his shoulder as he headed into the crowded hallway, ready for the year.


	2. enter the audience surrogate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter parker learns the ropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh this ones exactly what it says on the tin babeys! get ready to learn about the dynamics of this school!

Peter Parker was standing in the cafeteria, still overwhelmed as people moved around him. Thor had been… well he had been  _ something _ , and frankly Peter was a little worried about his brother. Thor had more energy than a roomful of puppies, and said the word “great” somewhere around ten times in a two-minute conversation. If Loki was anything like that, well, Peter wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle two of them.

Turns out, Loki is  _ nothing  _ like Thor. Peter had headed into the classroom looking for someone tall and muscular and with golden hair, but instead he found a pissed-off looking kid sitting in the back of the room, dressed in mostly black leather. He was leaning back in his chair, combat boots on the desk, and he held a tattered, old-looking book above his head, reading and seeming like he was about to fall asleep. Peter paused for a moment before thinking,  _ eh, what’s the worst that could happen?  _ And he walked up to the kid.

“Are, uh, are you Loki?” he asked cautiously.

“Who’s asking?” Probably-loki replied, side eyeing Peter. 

“Oh, uh, my names Peter Parker. Your brother told me to find you.” Loki sighed, pulling his feet off the desk and putting down the book he was reading.

“Sit,” he said, gesturing to the desk next to him. Loki had an  _ extreme  _ amount of eyeliner on, uneven wings and messy smokey eyes standing out against his pale skin. The most notable part of Loki’s outfit though, was the horn headband he had in his dark hair. It looked plastic, and like it had been spray-painted gold. It made for a weird look, but Loki seemed to make it work. “So how much do you know about this school so far?” 

“Uh. Nothing, really? I know Tony Stark has a bunch of friends that are all kinda weird and jock-ish but that’s it, mostly.” Loki laughed at that.

“Yeah, that group is. A lot,” he said. “They call themselves ‘the Avengers’ and they all think they’re hot shit. There’s a couple of cliques like that around here. Oh, look over there,” Loki pointed towards a couple almost making out on a desk. The girl was tall and had dark hair that faded into a deep red, and the guy was shorter and scruffy, with messy light brown hair. They looked like sophomores. Loki pulled a piece of paper out of his bag, wadding it up and tossing it at them, hitting the guy in the back of the head. He turned and flipped Loki off. Loki just laughed. “That’s Peter Quill. He’s part of a group that call themselves the ‘Guardians’. They don’t do much, mostly just drive around playing 70’s music. They’re a bunch of assholes. My brother is friends with a couple of them. The girl he’s kissing is Gamora, her little sibling is in our grade, you’ll probably run into them. They aren’t bad, actually.” Peter nodded, not really understanding most of it but following as best he could.

“Hey, what’s up with these names? Like, Avengers, what does that even mean?” Peter asked. Loki laughed at that. 

“It’s nonsense, they made it up to feel cool. It doesn’t mean anything.” Peter nodded. “Oh by the way, avoid the seniors.  _ Especially  _ Thanos and his gang, they’re a bunch of pricks, but you  _ don’t  _ want to mess with them.”

“Oh, okay. Hey, how do you know so much about these people? I thought you were a freshman too?”

“My siblings have both been going here for years. My sister made it her duty to piss everyone off individually and my brother is just a ray of fucking sunshine that considers everyone his friend.” 

“Oh.” Peter had a few more questions to ask, but just then a teacher walked to the front of the room, calling the students to attention.

“Welcome everybody!” The teacher said with enthusiasm. “Nice to see you again, sophomores, and nice to meet you, freshmen.” The teacher started rambling about the excitement of biology, and the topics the class would cover through the semester. When Peter looked back at Loki, his feet were back on his desktop and he was already asleep.


	3. i wanna munch! (squad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Lunchtime TM. featuring baby carrots, honorary big siblings, and overworking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ggg this feels very odinson-centric so far sorry im a thor and loki stan. im trying to integrate others in too, and hopefully it'll start being a bit of everybody soon.

The hardest part of Loki’s day was always trying to find somewhere to sit in the packed cafeteria. It had been a few weeks since school had started now, and Loki hadn’t exactly found their table yet. Loki had never been one for friend groups in the first place, which made lunch a stressful ordeal of trying to find and claim a booth for themself before they were taken. Today, Loki was stranded. They had a few options. They could try and find that kid from first period, what was his name again, Pete? They could go sit with the Guardians and deal with their teasing as well as Loki and Quill’s furious rivalry, although most of their food would end up stolen or thrown at Quill’s stupid face. Or they could find Thor. Which was a fifty/fifty chance of being awful. Thor was embarrassing anyways, but if he sat with Valkyrie and the revengers it would be okay, because Valkyrie was cool. On the other hand, if Thor had decided to spend his lunch with the Avengers, it wouldn’t go very well for Loki. They didn’t exactly have a good history with them.  

“LOKI!” Loki was snapped out of their thoughts by Thor yelling their name across the lunchroom. They saw their brother, at the Avengers table, waving him over.

“LOKI! LOKI OVER HERE!” Loki sighed and resigned themselves to their fate, heading over to Thor’s table. 

They stopped dead in their tracks when they were hit in the face by a baby carrot. They rolled their eyes and chucked it back in the direction of the Guardians.

“Fuck off, Quill!”

\---

Quill snickered as the carrot hit it’s mark. It was fun to mess with Loki, even though they both knew there weren’t any  _ real  _ hard feelings there. He turned back to Rocket.

“You owe me five dollars!” He said triumphantly as Rocket grumbled and shoved a crumpled bill into Quill’s outstretched hand. “I am the carrot-throwing champion of this school.”

“Double or nothing,” Rocket said, slamming his hands on the table. He didn’t flinch as Mantis reached around his arm and took a french fry from his plate. “If I can hit Tony Stark you give me ten dollars.” Quill thought about it. The avengers were on the other side of the cafeteria, the only reason Quill managed to hit Loki was because they had been kinda standing in the middle. The chances of Rocket being able to throw a carrot across the very big cafeteria was low, and the chances of him being able to  _ specifically  _ hit Stark was lower. 

“You’re on!” he said. Rocket grinned and reached into his bag, rooting around for a minute before pulling out a slingshot. He stood on his chair as he loaded it and all the Guardians froze, watching. The carrot flew across the lunchroom before beautifully, perfectly hitting Tony Stark square in the face.

“YEAAAAH! EAT IT QUILL!” Rocket yelled, jumping onto the table and dabbing. A teacher tried to protest, but gave up on trying to stop them quickly. Drax was laughing and cheering, and Gamora pumped her fists in the air. 

“No, that was cheating!” Quill said. “You used a slingshot! You couldn’t have thrown it that far without it.” 

“Nuh-uh, you never said no slingshots,” Rocket said, still standing on the table. “Now pay up.” Quill sighed and pulled out his wallet.

\---

As Loki sat down, Stark and Rogers exchanged a look.

“I thought we had a rule against Thor’s family coming to our stuff now,” Stark said. Honestly that was probably fair, Hela and Loki weren’t exactly the best people to bring to Avengers stuff.

“Like I said earlier, Loki’s cool now,” Thor said matter-of-factly. “They promise not to break anything or blow anything up or do anything even remotely mischievous.” That was a bit of a stretch. Light mischief would probably still occur. It was basically their brand by now.

Tony apparently disagreed with Thor’s ability to judge character, and they started arguing back and forth and Rogers slipped out of the conversation and began to talk to Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, and some guy Loki had never seen before. Peter Parker sat next to Tony, sitting and making conversation with Wanda Maximoff. Loki’s attention drifted to the table next to the main Avengers table, where Barton, Natasha, and Banner were chatting, each with a starbucks in hand. 

Loki found those three to be the most tolerable of the Avengers, maybe with the exception of Peter. Barton was funny and always brought coffee, Natasha was smart and no-nonsense, and Banner had always been close with Thor and Loki anyways so they were just used to him being around. Loki slipped away from his seat next to Thor, who was still distracted with Tony, and moved into the empty seat next to Natasha. 

“Sup kiddo,” she said, ruffling Loki’s hair a little, but nothing that wasn’t quickly fixable. She knew how much time they spent on it.

“Hey,” they said, flashing a small peace sign. “Got any of that for me?” They asked Barton, gesturing to the coffee. He nodded, handing them a cup.

“Black?” He asked.

“Always,” Loki replied, nodding.

“That’s our boy,” Nat said with a laugh. Loki smiled. They liked being around Nat. She was easy, she was so relaxed that it made everyone around her relaxed. Even the perpetually-anxious Bruce Banner, who, by the way, was currently dealing with the large spread of homework in front of him while sipping his coffee.

“It’s been like, a week, Banner. How are you already behind on work?” Loki said, craning their neck to try and get a good look at what the work was. It was a messy jumble of notes, math, and what looked like sketches scratched in Banner’s messy handwriting, and there were several coffee stains on various spots. 

“I’m not behind on anything, actually,” Banner replied, not looking up from his paper and scribbling something else down. When he didn’t elaborate, Loki looked back up at Barton.

_ What’s he working on?  _ Loki signed. Clint shrugged.

_ Something for Tony’s robot club, I think.  _ Oh. 

Loki was going to come up with some snarky comment to Banner, but they were interrupted by Tony Stark going “What the HELL?” followed by a chorus of cheers from the Guardian's table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love nat and clint yeet. also deaf clint canon so uh yeah. also this was gonna be longer but i forgot what i wanted to do with tony so uh. sorry its the adhd


End file.
